FAQ
This page will provide both basic questions and basic answers to new members , those who are just curious, and current memnbers. This page will be updated with new questions and furthur improved answers as time progresses! Please use the contents menu on the left to find the appropriate answers to your questions as the questions provided are not in any type of order For CharacterFAQ see here. Q:What is this room? A: In an RP perspective, this room is just the gates to the village of Yonshigakure no Sato, This is not the actual village itself, as the village is located far away only accessable through the Thundergod Gates. Q: What is "rp"? A: '''Rp is short for Roleplay. Roleplaying is when one takes on a personality, trait, mannerisms, or actions that are not their own in real life. In a sense it is "giving life to your character" In this case, You will be taking on the personality and mannerisms of your avatar. Q: What is this RP about? '''A: '''NinRP takes place in a setting 200 years after the death of Naruto. This allows rpers to create a character with their own free will with some restrictions. This also means that orignial characters created by Kishimoto will not exist within this RP. Q: What is the symbol for this village? '''A: '''The symbol of Yonshigakure no Sato is the Japanese kanji for Death. Q: Can I get through the gates? '''A: '''The gates are known as the Thunder God Gates. The gates are used to get someone from one place to another in an instant. As many of the rooms of the village are not public and only accessible through the gates. There are many different gates within the village that will lead you to different places of the village. Due to this the Gates are always guarded by members and only those who are part of the the village or those under extremely special circumstances will be given permission to pass. Q: What is the giant bird on top of the gates? '''A: The bird is Reizei, a Summon animal belonging to a current Jounin of the village, No one is allowed to touch or mount the bird, doing so is a bootable offence. Q: What are the rack of eyes? A: The Optition's rack (racks of eyes) are a different assortment of naruto/rp based eyes created by NamikazelMinato. The racks of eyes are for those either interested in purchasing any of the displayed shelf, or those interested in creating a character to join the rp. You do not have to be a part of the village to browse or purchase any of the products. Q: What are the ATM machines? A: The ATM machines are for anyone interested in purchasing IMVU credits. It is 100% safe and trustworthy. With any amount that you decide to purchase, you will recieve the full amount instantly unless you are new at purchasing from Cassiopeian , where if that is the case, your credits will be safely delivered to you within 24 hours of purchase, Also purchasing from the ATM machines in the room means that Yonshi will recieve a small donation-bonus from Cassiopeian which will be used to create uniforms, gear, etc for the village. Q: Where can I get Yonshi gear? A: '''The gear; headbands,shirts,pants,vest with the symbol of Yonshigakure no Sato is created by NamikazelMinato or NamikazeJinora. Anything and everything you need to get started in this rp will be located here Q: How do I join? '''A: If you wish to join the village and rp with the currently existing members, You will have to fill out a form and follow the instructions provided on it. You can find the application here. You will have to download the application form, fill it out to the best of your ability, save, and submit it by sending it to NamikazelMinato@gmail.com ''' Alternative method: You can also find the application form on the NinRp Wiki page here. Just copy and paste it onto a word document, fill it out to the best of your ability, and submit it by e-mailing it (preferably as an attatched file) to '''NamikazelMinato@gmail.com Q: Requirements for joining A: Everyone who is new to the community is required to start fresh, You will start off as an academy student, or a genin. Starting off on a clean slate is so you can recieve help on creating your character and forming you into a great rper. If you were a "sage" before joining this community, no matter what title, abilities you have posessed before it is mandatory that you start over completely. In order to keep the rp fair and realistic.. you will have to work your way up to whatever status you desire. Q: Why can't I be a _____ in this village? A: If the word in the blank is: Sage,Sannin, Kaze, Rinnegan user, All of the above or anything else that is OP(overpowered).. It is unrealistic even in the world of Naruto to have dozens and dozens of the mentioned running around. If you were anything or all of the above in another RP, we in NinRP will NOT recognize you as either. Q: How can I create my character? A: '''Since no one can create a character for you to your liking, you will have to take the time to decide on what to add or take out to create a character. Appearance, personality, background information, are the basics of creating a good character. The rule of having to start off as a genin helps immensely in cases like these as you will recieve help, suggestions, and ideas to furthur improve your character. Q: Why is my attack on the village "invalid"? '''A: We have had a couple of encounters already where "rouge ninjas" have come to the gates in an attempt to destroy the village. As stated in a answer for a previous question, The actual village of Yonshigakure no Sato is located far away and can only be reached through the Thundergod gates, and suspicious characters, non members are not allowed past the gates into the village. On top of that if you are not part of Yonshigakure your attempts to destroy will be in vain as we do not recognize or interact with anyone who is currently part of another rp. Q: Where can I get more information about this rp? A: If you are interested in joining, and would like to read up on us you can visit Ninrp Wikia page or Ninrp's website There you will be able to find information about the village, members, events, etc. *Page created by Jinora/ Edited by: